


And They Lived Happily Ever After

by TheFunk



Series: #00FFTOBER NCT Drabbles [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Ages changed, Bedtime Stories, Brothers, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Sharing a Bed, Sleep, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Kun reads his little brothers a bedtime story.





	And They Lived Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> This one made me really soft to write lol enjoy!

They’re halfway through an episode of Pororo when Kun hears the first snore. It’s quiet, and at first he doesn’t hear it over Chenle’s giggles, but once Chenle settles down, he hears it loud and clear. One of his little brother’s is asleep. He leans up to look over Xuxi’s shoulder. Sure enough, Yangyang is asleep, little snuffles escape his nose as he moves in his sleep. 

He turns the TV off, “Okay babies, time for bed.”

Renjun grumbles from where he’s leaning into his side, “Not a baby.”

Kun ruffles his hair, “That’s right, it’s time for my big boys to go to bed.”

Renjun may have complained, but he still lets Ten pick him up in his arms. Sicheng lifts the sleeping Yangyang into his arms takes him back into their bedroom. 

Chenle pouts from where he sits on the couch, “Ge ge, I don’t wanna go to bed. I wanna stay and finish Pororo.”

“I know baby, but you know the rules, when one of us falls asleep, we all go to sleep.”

Chenle huffs but reaches up his arms. Kun smiles and holds the four year old. Behind him, Guanheng and Dejun are picking up their plates and taking them into the kitchen. Kun has never been so glad that the twins were so well behaved. Well, the older twins that is. Yang yang and Renjun could be little hellions when they wanted to be.

Kun lays Chenle down on their large bed, right next to Yangyang who must have woken up from the noise. Renjun is curled around his twin and glaring at Xuxi as the older boy rummages in their bookshelf.

Ever since their parents died, Kun and Ten have been using their inheritances to keep their family together. They live in a small one bedroom apartment, and all sleep in one, giant bed, but it works for them. He’s only 19 and Ten is only 18, but so far they’ve been handling it pretty well. They like to think so at least. They had some problems on Sicheng’s fifteenth birthday, but they pulled it together in the end.

Kun smiles as he sees all his brothers laying on their bed. They are all cuddled together and sleep soft and it makes his heart warm. Xuxi waves a book in the air. Every night, Xuxi chooses a fairy tale for Kun to read to them. Xuxi says he likes the stories, and Kun likes that it soothes the babies to sleep. So he does it every night. He grabs the book from Xuxi, and Guanheng waves his hands in the air.

His voice is quiet with sleep, “Yaaaay, story time with ge ge.”

Beside him, Dejun waves his hands the same way, also cheering quietly. Kun chuckles. His cute babies, always ready for storytime.

Sicheng pulls Dejun onto his chest, “What story is it tonight, Kun ge?”

Kun smiles, “Hansel and Gretel.”

Ten ruffles Xuxi’s hair, “Good choice bro.”

Xuxi smiles, pulling the blanket tight to his chin. Kun sits on the edge of the bed, and reads the story. He’s almost done when he sees that Ten is the only one awake. He closes the book quietly, placing it back on the bookshelf. He crawls into bed, laying on the edge so none of his little ones can slip off.

He whispers to Ten, “Goodnight, little brother.”

“Goodnight ge ge.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about this! Come talk to me on twt @whathefunkwoozi !


End file.
